


Valentine's Day 2007

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various requests for Valentine's 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day 2007

He never remembered her birthday…in fact, he was fairly sure, he had never known when it was.

The anniversaries came and went, often registering in his mind after she had cooked, set the wine on the table, and given him the look that said 'I will always love you'.

Other holidays were so tied up in protecting their world, the people that could not protect themselves. Or on phones, to the ones they loved, so far from where they had chosen to move.

But one day he never forgot.

Maybe it was the symbology of the holiday, so centered on the cherub with a bow. Or the fact it was so commercial he could not help but know when it was approaching.

He preferred to think of it as a testament to the fact they were the true, eternal couple of their peers. There were not many couples like them, when both the man and the woman were dedicated to the task of saving humanity from itself.

Even fewer who were strictly human, surviving the dangers by will and wit, rather than meta abilities.

It was one of Dinah's busiest days of the year, running Sherwood Florist. She sent Ollie out with a fully loaded truck several times that day, until finally she would close the shop later than usual.

He would whisk her upstairs, not letting her climb the stairs, and she would nuzzle into his neck, letting him pamper her. Every stitch of clothing would come off of her, and he would settle her in the hot bath he ran, leaving her to soak as he went and cooked. By the time her water cooled, he would be there, bath sheet ready and wrapping her up. Blue eyes would meet green, and smiles passed.

There was a reason Ollie's meals were always ones that did not need to be eaten warm.

As she rested in bed afterwards, he'd bring a plate and the wine, feeding her in between bites. It was a ritual, almost, sharing that meal off one plate. And she never failed to purr for both the food and the kisses between bites.

No, Ollie never forgot Valentine's Day…not even years later, laying in an empty bed, knowing she was halfway across the country, lost to him.

He missed that single plate dinner.

* * *

Dinah laughed softly as they worked their way through the relationships they had been in. Barbara was very amusing, running over the various goods and bads of being with Nightwing. Her opinions on Jason Bard had been touchingly bittersweet, but when she spoke about Nightwing…it was different.

The blonde even knew a little more about the relationship than she had let on in the past, when Babs would talk about him. As she sipped her wine, she met the other woman's eyes, and came clean.

"I hated you without even knowing you," she murmured. "The up and down of your life with Nightwing, with Robin…it affected me, made me hate you for being in the way."

"What? Why?" Barbara set her own wineglass down as the answer came to her. "Arsenal. Speedy."

"My boy-o." Dinah smiled lazily and made a long arm, drawing Barbara across the couch. "Good thing I don't hold grudges, huh?"

That got a giggle from the redhead, as too much wine and chocolate made its presence felt. "I'd hear rumors, from the Titans…about the 'closeness' between the two boys, and just shake my head." Barbara sighed. "Not sure I like having been a substitute."

"You're no substitute with me," Dinah murmured across her partner's ear. Barbara shivered, turning into the sure kiss that was hers for the asking, feeling Dinah's arms lock around her. 

"This is a good thing…because I in no way, shape, or form look a thing like that Neanderthal you used to date." 

Dinah's laugh was full bodied, envisioning what Ollie's reaction to that might have been. "No, not a bit." She drew Barbara completely against her, twining their legs on the couch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dinah." Barbara kissed the blonde's throat, closing her eyes as Dinah stroked her hair.

"Many more to come, Barbara."

* * *

Babs laughed so clearly, daring him to follow…and Dick did.

She danced in the moonlight for him, a dance of their kind, all motion and air and joy. It was what they shared, this lightness of being that evaded their shared mentor.

He never could have imagined her any other way, never seen her grounded or withdrawn. He never envisioned the first girl he bought a rose and chocolates for as anything other than this wild, carefree sprite intent on sharing their mission.

Maybe, failing to have seen it, is why he kept buying those roses and chocolates, even when both knew it was over.

* * *

"It makes no sense to me." The words were as attitude filled as the defiant, barely adult body uttering them.

It brought a smirk to the mind of the listener, but the face stayed blank.

"You cannot be associated with me."

"Because I have a little thing with my voice."

"I don't let metas work in Gotham. If you run with my team…that removes my credibility."

She pouted. "But I don't keep butting heads with you?" She had been working the streets, under his radar for two months; he had found out just a few nights before when she had lent him a hand…with interesting results.

"I pretend I'm not paying attention. You steer clear of my shadow." He shifted, standing and noted yet again how he towered over her.

"If you expect me to be happy with that…sneakiness…."

"We could discuss it over dinner," he baited. He did need a date to the Valentine's ball.

"Is that a bribe?" She put her hand on her hip. He threaded his hand around her neck, rubbing under the wig as he leaned in to kiss her.

"No, that was." He smiled to see she had closed her eyes.

"Bats, you're on." She grinned happily at him.

* * *

Shayera flinched, and Diana slapped at her shoulder. "Be still; quit acting like a baby."

"Quit prodding it open," the Thanagarian grumbled.

"Are all your women this way?"

"Are all Amazons sadistic in healing their own inflicted injuries?"

The two women stared at each other a moment, before both smiled, and Diana leaned in, kissing Shayera over the bandage she had put in place. They fell back to silence, nursing the cuts and bruises of battle. This time, hands lingered and caressed as they went, reminding each other of their union, no matter what had been done in the ring.

* * *

Oliver Queen had entirely too much on his plate. This got shoved down his throat the night Roy Harper and Dick Grayson showed up, removed his quiver, and told him in no uncertain terms they would be patrolling with Speedy, not him.

He grumbled, but he knew he was tired, in both the mental and physical fashion that led to mistakes and errors in judgment. So he grumbled some and watched the boys move off to change into costume.

Nightwing and Arsenal, to work his city, while he stayed home. It rankled, but he forced himself to go back upstairs, run a hot bath, and try hard to just relax.

He found himself waking to the feeling of a warm, comforting energy lifting him from the water, just before several fluffy, green towels briskly dried him off. He cracked his eyes open to see the man responsible, and smiled.

"Boys sic you on me too?" Ollie asked, as the energy brought him into Hal Jordan's arms.

"No, a little Gotham girl did," Hal murmured. Ollie leaned into him, and sighed softly. "Come on, Ollie. Let's get you to bed."

"Sticking around?"

"Where else would this flyboy be?" Hal asked softly.

* * *

Cassie growled as Rose, yet again, stole the covers. The formerly insane, patently dangerous girl was an incurable blanket hog. This normally had little effect on Cassie, the current Wonder Girl of Titans fame…but she did not like it when Rose moved away from her and got the blankets between them.

"Rose, dammit!" She tugged on the blankets, trying to both get them out of her way from touching her lover, and trying to get said lover back into her arms.

"Damn clingy woman…" Rose grumbled, still half asleep.

"Oh, like you are any better, miss all-over-me," Cassie said, poking at her. The poke, more than anything, got Rose irritably throwing the blankets off of both of them and the bed, before rolling over to glare at her lover.

"You do know waking me is not the smartest thing in the world?"

"Rose…shut up." Cassie moved and pinned the white-haired girl to the bed, catching her wrists and pushing them over her head. Her lover struggled briefly before letting the annoyance melt away to the kiss Cassie delivered with passion.

Sometimes, the only way to get past their sleeping habits, was to remember that beds were useful for other things.


End file.
